Namimori Hillschool
by Nadeshico52000
Summary: In a prestigious college lives Sawada Tsunayoshi, a boy who was abandoned by parents who preferred the smaller brother. Older Now he seeks revenge of his friends together, that's how it suffered at the hands of the Vongola, corrupt today. Will managed to open the eyes of those who remain faithful without knowing the truth?


Passing the flame

Tsuna turned off the alarm clock. Looking around he noticed he was in his apartment . He had just tern a strange dream involving babies speakers and pumps .

He stood, exchanged , had breakfast and went to school. Upon arriving he met with others.

Tsuna was alone 7years of DES when Mother left him in an alley and said she turned so he went to live alone then DES . He attended the Namimori Hillschool the college 's most prestigious city in addition to being the most popular boy in school . Tsuna never called for prestige and glory to him his life was summed up in effort and respect.

In Namimori Hillschool he had seven friends , fix, for he was not only friends they were his older brother as Tsuna was without doubt the youngest . Gokudera was without doubt the most stressed group with its amazing craze of flattery and exaggerated protection. He is also head of the organizing club of the college earning extreme attention fãsgirls the school committee. He is also expert in espionage and plays when it matters. Yamamoto is arguably the most relaxed guy in the school and her smile is always the sample , and is the captain of the baseball he is also head of the college sports clubs in order to also have a collection of crazy fans . Ryohei is a . Extreme guy in everything he does , besides being the captain of the club box he is also part of the committee as deputy chief of sports clubs . Chrome Dokuro can be shy and inhibited , but his capacity for organization is so amazing that she ended up as head of the organizing group events . Hibari Kyoya is the most dangerous guy in school besides having the position of greater responsibility around the school, the post of chairman of the disciplinary committee Namimori Hillschool . Rokudo Mukuro is one of the most beautiful faces of college behind only Tsuna , he is the vice president of the disciplinary committee and believe it can be as cruel as Hibari . Lambo Bovino lives surrounded by girls after his position in the integration committee has specialty facilitate integration between new and returning students as well as helping to organize educational and social events . Tsuna is now the chairman of the school committee , the highest position ever recorded in school. The respect he receives from students around him makes it clear that he has a huge degree of respect .

Tsuna never called . fact of having been abandoned by the people he loved most in the world for the simple fact of not being as good as his younger brother then he discovered that has a prodigious intelligence. So he struggled and got a pocket at this prestigious college and became the best of the best there.

With his intelligence he found out about his parents and the Mafia to which they were attached and decided that one day he would make the change. In time he found out about the flames and trained for years to be expert in them , he later met companions to help you in your quest , now he just had to move to the attack and he knew how to .

Rising to his room on the fifth floor of the main building of the college he found everyone already gathered and was now only review the entire plan .

- So gentlemen and lady like we proceed now? - Tsuna wondered with a beautiful smile on her face .

Gokudera blushed to find the beautiful smile of his boss and friend , Yamamoto laughed and acanhou to look Chromo turned red like a tomato , Ryohei and Lambo felt nothing , Hibari had an urge to grab Tsuna and pluck him a kiss lips and ditto to Hibari Mukuro only in more detail . - I feel that we have to use the week for this sports city ... Ryohei Yamamoto and I leave you in charge of public humiliation school Namimori Chuu ... Gokudera - kun and Chrome let you charge to increase the level of public humiliation using the media and other college town , we'll hit them where it hurts the pride ... Hibari and Mukuro you are free to beat and who you want to scare the Namimori Chuu ... Lambo and I will be in basridores giving orders and stirring more tempers ... how long do you think the Vongola will take to rescue his beautiful heir ? - Tsuna asked with the cutest guy there .

- This will be a piece of cake ! They will not give to have fun ! - Angry spoke Gokudera .

- Ma Ma Gokudera will be fun tinkering with this unbelievers ! - Yamamoto spoke with a smile.

- Kufufu I'm free to make contracts more blood ! - Exclaimed Mukuro . - As for that I can have Tsunayoshi just for me !

- You have to go through me herbivore Pineapple ! - Spoke Hibari taking their tonfas and going up Mukuro .

Seeing that the meeting ended Tsuna snuck out while the two continued their violent dispute.

Walking toward his classroom he noticed that it was followed by Chrome and Gokudera who came talking about the best way to proceed with another school , seeing what was in front of Tsuna rushed to follow the leader .

Meanwhile in Namimori Chuu a statement was issued that they would face in college sports league that year was the Namimori Hillschool , the super elite school in the city. And everyone involved would spend an entire month in the fields of Namimori Hilllschool taking all the madness . Some of them were Sawada Ieyoshi who participated in three of the teams that would participate in the championship and also Reborn was going to have a chance to find guardians for Ieyoshi des that in Namimori Chuu had no competitors at the time of appointment and as Namimori Hillschool was an elite school then would surely find the best there.

On the way home Ieyoshi been talking to Reborn on the championship .

- I'll definitely bring more trophies to Namimori Chuu ! - He spoke with pride.

- This is no more than an obligation, a boss has to be the best in several areas . - Reborn spoke to the head of Ieyoshi .

When he got home he found a co cartar the symbol of Namimori Hillschool it.

- What seems strange to me Reborn . Seems to be Namimori Hilllschool .

- Then open . - Answered Reborn also curious about the letter .

Dear Tenth Vongola

If you are reading this letter means that it's time to finally get revenge on his Famiglia , worry not going to be quick and painless , I hope your short last month of joy before the gorgeous and sweet finish .

I hope at least to be able to face their opponents that would be the equivalent of the entire school !

Have a good luck!

Sawada Tsunayoshi .

- Who is Sawada Tsunayoshi ? - Asked Reborn , but when looking at the face of his student saw a mixture of desperation and fear .

- I need to talk to my father Reborn some way, you know how? - Ieyoshi asked in utter despair . - It is urgent that he comes here today after the opening will be there and we'll be there home for a month!

Seeing that he had no choice Reborn Leon turned on cell phone and called Iemitsu then .

- Something happened to call me Reborn ? - Iemitsu asked in his tone ever.

- Ieyosi urgent need to talk to you about someone named Tsunayoshi .

Suddenly the line went as if changed .

- Give him Reborn . - Asked Iemitsu .

- Tsunayoshi Father sent me a letter in the form of threat. - Ieyoshi spoke in code form for Reborn not understand . - What do we do ?

- I'm going to be there as fast as possible to form a concrete plan ... He will not do anything to you bambino .

* Day 01 *

All of Namimori Chuu were surprised to enter the campus Hillschool Namimori after all they were not just an elite boarding school , they were also a city within a single campus . Students lived in college itself in apartments that were as custom house .

As the bus seemed to do a tour of the campus Namimori Hillschool Ieyoshi remained alert to any suspicious movement .

- Arrived ! - The director spoke . - Now we find the general director of sports Namimori Hillschool that will take us to our dorm .

When getting off the bus, everyone was amazed the uniforms of the students varied colors between red, green , yellow, blue, indigo , purple and orange . But you could tell that the oranges were outnumbered .

Upon entering the building sports at the entrance were three people two adult and a teenager .

It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Keiko Yamanaka I am the general manager of sports Namimori Hilschool . This is the teacher of watersports Tanaka Takahashi and Takeshi Yamamoto by his side the head of the Namimori Hillschool sports clubs .

- Welcome ! - Yamamoto said with a beautiful smile that drew gasps from the girls gifts .

- The pleasure is all ours! - Said the director of Namimori Chuu . - This is Professor Reboiama - sensei and the head of the parents and teachers of the school Namimori Chuu Iemitsu Sawada - san .

- I will show them their house . - Tanaka - san said . - Here at Namimori Hillschool every student has the dormitory according to the uniform worn , eg red uniform stands in the dorm storm , in blue uniform Rain dorm , dorm Lightning Green , yellow sun in the dorm , dorm Mist indigo , purple in Cloud dorm and dorm last and most important , the orange in the dormitory of Heaven Each dorm has a dorm head called leader . All leaders respond to the chief of the dorms who is the head dorm of Heaven Yamamoto here is the leader of the Rain dorm .

This statement made the girls scream the name Yamamoto once again. Reborn had heard everything and been dumbfounded , how could anyone know about the seven types of flames and use them as a pattern in a school ? Iemitsu was already aware Yamamoto because the boy seemed to be perfect for your child's Famiglia .

- Here will be the female and the male dormitory next door , I will come later to search them for the opening ceremony entitled to a party !

The word party left everyone doing felizer Yamamoto 's smile even bigger.

Alone in the room with his father and Reborn Ieyoshi thought about how to discover the whereabouts of his brother.

- I think he can only at this party tonight . - Said Reborn . - We just have to wait to see today .

As you enter the main halls of events they noticed that all students present were in uniform and as suspected the uniform oranges were few.

- Be well- oped the opening championship intercollegiate sports among the college Namimori Chuu event and our dedicated Namimori Hillschool ! Now to give you a word for our student council president and idol mascot Namimori Hillschool Sawada Tsunayoshi .

The statement let the three impressed because they thought they would have to search to the bottom if they wanted to find the boy he was right in front . Iemitsu and Ieyoshi were petrified at the look sweet and delicate brown which put the girls to scream his name almost automatically in a short time .

- Well , I would like to tell everyone that I'll be rooting for all equally and that young man with great strength and determination and that the best man win ! - Tsuna spoke with a smile that made the girls from his fan club photos and flashes fill the hall . - Now enjoy the party !


End file.
